Found
by luvsme11
Summary: Bella runs away from her abusive father, and goes to live on the streets of the city, when a strange girl finds her and forces her to come live with her and her family, she will me Edward, a married Edward. what will happen? heck i dont even know. pls rea
1. Chappy 1

hey everyone, ok so i dont really know where this story is going, well i have an idea, im probably going to spend more time on this story than my others because of that so just go with it and feel free to voice opinons. pls read and reveiw. thxs. luvs!!!

Bella POV

I ran as fast as I could to my room and locked the door.

Not a minute later I could hear Charlie pounding on the door so loud that I thought my ears just my go deaf.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't come out here right now you are only making it harder on yourself." he yelled, sounding furious.

I hated Charlie, he wasn't my dad, he was Charlie. He was an alcoholic and had abused me ever since I my mom died 3 years ago. At first it was only physical, but if that wasn't bad enough then later he started to have sex with me, his DAUGHTER!!! I hated him so much and I couldn't deal with this anymore.

I would never in a million years end my life so there was only one thing left to do...

I grabed my small bag from under the bed and stuffed in the few idems of clothing I owned, along with a few personal tresurses like my moms locket and the stuffed bear I had had sicnce I was like born. ( don't make fun, even though I'm too old for one it has been with me through everything in my life and its going to still be there even if im not at home)

I then ran to the other side of my bed and lifted the floor board, underneath were some small bags of chips, 4 bottles of water, a few pop tarts and a tiny box of cerale. I always kept some extra food here cause Charlie didn't always allow me to eat. I stuffed that into my bag as well.

I took one last look around my room and climbed out through the window.

Since I knew people would recognize me if I walked on the main road, I took a short cut through the woods to the road that went to Port Angeles (A.N. I don't know if that is how you spell it but you probably know what I am talking about, so please excuse any misspelling of names)

It was dark and gloomy as I walked quickly through the woods.

It was a cold and damp night and I wished I was somewhere where I could just curl up and be nice and toasty.

After an hour of walking, my feet hurt so bad that I couldn't stop because if I did I wouldn't be able to get back up again. A few minutes later I could hear the sound of a few cars going by. I started to run.

The air was cool and damp on my sweaty forehead but in a way it felt refreshing to have the chilly air surround me.

About 5 minutes later I had reached the road and was jogging along the side, when I saw a bus stop.

Today must be my lucky day I thought to myself, because I had no money but the one thing worth anything that I had was a bus tickedt.

I waited for the next bus to come about 18 minuts later. I happily got on and there were only two other people on it.

This made me happy for I didn't feel like being around a ton of people.

I sat back welcoming the hours worth of rest before I would have to get off, I layed my head back on the scraccyh head rest behind me and gently drigted off into my own personal dream world.

Who knows where I'll be tomorrow but for now I was just going to enjoy the small time I had to rest was going to take full atcvatage of it.


	2. Chappy 2

the story will get more interesting after this chapter but I had to put in this chappy just to show you where everything starts, pls reveiw D

Bella POV

I woke up in a hot sweat, with some strange man standing over me shaking my shoulder.

He had a grey beard, crooked yellow teeth and a beany cap over his messy stragely hair.

I screamed and recoiled from him.

How would you feel after what I have been through to be woken up by some stranger, HUH???

i was throughly freaked out and gasping for my breath.

i could feel the wet of a hot seat dripping down my forehead and tickling my cheek as it slowly ran down.

"calm down i was just waken you, dont you know this the last stop?" he asked as if i was over reacting to something, like hell i was.

"no, i didnt would you tell me where we are?" i tryed to ask as nicely as i could, but being that i was freaked out it didnt turn out so nicly after all.

"this heres the Port Angeles ( once again, no idea how to spell it...sorry), and you need to be gettin off now" he said in a gruff voice.

"ummmm...ok thanks...bye" i said in a hurry as i doged around him and off of the bus as quickly as i could.

As soon as I was off of the bus, I took a deep breath as I felt the chilli air blow through my hair and onto my sweat streaked face.

I took afew more minutes just to breath and get my boundrys.

I looked around me to try and gain some footing as to where I was.

I had only been to Port Angeles ( once again, no idea how to spell it, sorry D ) once or twice with some other people but I never really paid attention to where anything was.

'Ok Bells, pick a direction, any direction' I thought to myself as I looked down the street and then turned my head to look at the other end.

I decied to just go right.

I looked around noticing that this street was much darker and more rundown than the other streets.

I looked down the end of the street and could see lights coming from the main road, 'Well at least I know that I am going in the right direction' I told myself. The street was creepy and I was freaked out, so I think that I should be allowed to give myself a pep-talk.

I was about two and a half blocks away from the main road, when I heard footsteps behind me.

I glanced over my sholder only to see, a man with long, curly chocolate, brown hair, and bright green eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat and had and slight grin, practically plastered agaist his stricking features.

I turned back around and slightl quickend my pace, but the man was getting to close for comfort.

I headed to the left, down what I thought was an old side street, but instead it was a dead ended ally way.

I turned around to go back but suddenly stopped when I saw the man, walking down the ally to me. I looked around for an escape, but there was nothing and I was traped.

Welcome to your new life Bells...or the end of it.

Hey peoples its me, I know this story is kind of moving at a slow pace but in the next chapter is when everything really starts, sooooo reveiw pls.

Hope u r enjoying my story so far but just keep in mind it hasnt really even started yet.

See Ya...LUVS 3

D xoxo!!!


	3. Chappy 3

**ok...so now it is back to my story, peoples so when ur done pls pls pls reveiw...REVEIW...pretty pls. **

**any who!! hope u enjoy my fic. and pls read the ending comments because sometimes there are links and stuff you need to know. i hope you enjoy it. **

**2dols...LUVS **

**XOXO**

????? (U"ll figure out who it is) POV

I always loved the feeling of the wind rushing by, as i ran faster than any human could possibly imagin.

But there was no time to enjoy the feeling as of right now, for i was on a MISSION POSSIBLE!!! ALICE TO THE RESCUE!!!!

'ohhhhhh...' i thought as i ran, 'i can be JAMES BOND, alice style of course'

as i was thinking about all the kick ass clothes i could wear on all my missony missions, i started to slow slightly. I quicly realized this and scolded myself for getting sytraced.

'bad alice, you had a vision and that girl is now your responsibility, you cant let that man get her, you just cant. Think of itk, it would be a waste of what you saw and wha about all the fabulose clothes you bought her yesterday, they would go to WASTE!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I cant let that happen pluse Edwards wife is so getting on my nerves. ughhhh i cant even say that sluts name, shes so anoying and bitchy even esme and carisle hate her. oh no your getting off track again. stupid, oh look theres the dude from vision. GASP! and theres the girl' i finished my rambling thoughts as i pulled to a stop between a big guy who had green neonish eyes and a freaky grin.

I felt my eyes flash black, as a growl erupeted from my chest.

This man tried to hurn my human. BIG MISTAKE!!!!

fastforward to after, Alice sends creepy dude away, scaring him half to death

I ran back down the ally way. and nelt next to the girl. she must have passed out or something.

I was about to try and wake her up when a sent hit my nose like a boulder...blood.

Grabbing her head gently i turned it over, only to see a huge peice of glass stickying out of the back of her skull.

that is when i panicked.

'WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO' my thoughts screamed.

I tryed to calm down for the sake of the girl, as i gently, oh so gently, pulled the glass all the way out.

there had been a good 3 or 4 inches stuck in so it was a wonder she was still breathing at all.

'i cant let her die, shes supposed to be with us...unless, no i cant do that. i'll suck her dry. but then she will die. only one way to find out'

"sorry" i wispered right before i bit right behind her ear.

"Let the fire begin" uttered the back of my head.

**hey i know this chappy was short but the next one is going to be longer. it will probably be up later tonight, but i have to do the finishing touches and stuff. hope you are enjoyin so far.**

**if i get at least 5 reviews i'll post it really soon. promise:)**

**thxs to anyone who has suggested names so far, i am still undecied so if you still hav names, i would luv to hear them.**

****

**thxs. **

**LUVS XD**

**xoxoxo**


	4. Chappy 4

**ok, this chappy is longer than my other so i hope you enjoy it tons. **

**remember to check the a/n at the bottom because i hav links down there to...well just read the chappy and you'll find out. thx to everyone who has reviewed and pls. keep revewin cause it makes me happy! XD.**

**any who i want to thank _MaddsLovesTwilight _for all the help and everyone else who suggested the names. they were all really good and i will probably use them for characters later in my story.**

**LUVS!**

**xoxoxoxo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pls. review:)**

* * *

Bella POV 

Ugggghhhhh... i must have blacked out.

'great.' i thought 'this is just great, now I'm probably in some store house somewhere about to be killed. Wait to go Bells you just got yourself a one way ticked to Ive-been-murdered-by-a-pshyco-vill. i am so stupid, stupid, stupid. wait maybe hes gone maybe i can escape, wait, how am i supposed to do that if my eyes are closed dumbass'

i slowly opened my eyes only to see hat i wasn't in some store house in the middle of nowhere but i was still in the middle of nowhere but i was in a forest no an old store house somewhere.

i looked around and all of a sudden out of nowhere i heard a musical voice.

"YOUR AWAKE! FINALLY IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH" it scolded me, hello i just blacked out the hell is that my fault.

i looked to see a small girl standing near me. she looked like a pixie or something and she was bouncing up and down looking like she would fall over in excitement.

"who are you?" i asked her slowly.

at the sound of my voice she ran up to me and hugged me so hard i thought i would snap in half.

"boy for a such a small person you sure are really strong, and extremely bouncy." i said trying to be nice, but i was so not in the mood for this.

"oh well your really strong to you know, and your like really pretty. even prettier than my sister. ohhhhhh we are going to have so much fun. Rosalie never lets me give her makeover and stuff. and just forget about Carlota cause i ant giving her anything. but you will let me wont you" she squealed, still hugging me.

"ummm...sure?" i said at this she just squealed even more.

"oh gosh, you don't even know whats going on, do you well let me explain well see we are...( we all know what Bella is now and the cullens. just insert Alice telling Bella everything here about what they are, and how they only drink animal blood)"

OK i thought, i just accepted this. i mean hey at least i wasn't dead.

"you seem to be taking this really, and i mean really well" she gave me a look like i was on the brink of a hysterical break down.

"well Ive been through alot in my life, i personally think this isn't so bad you know?" i asked

"yeah, do you want to tell me about it?" she asked, and i could tell she just wanted to help me.

i could of just cryed right then, that is if i could. it had been along time since anyone really made me feel like they cared about me and about what i was going through. it felt really good, cause i knew even though i just met her, that Alice would do anything to help me and i knew i would do the same. we just bonded i guess.

i reached over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, the last one i had given was to my mother before she died.

she hugged me back just as tightly and i couldn't help but to start dry sobbing in her arms, as she gently rocked me back and forth. she just sat there with me in her arms, stroking my hair and saying comforting things, telling me it was ok, that i was ok, that everything would be better from now on, and i knew everything would be because i now could start my new life and everything would work itself out.

we must have sat there for a really long time because when i calmed down and pulled away from her, it was getting light out already.

i looked at Alice and smiled softly at her.

she returned it brightly and i had to laugh at her enthusiasm.

"now you can come live with us and be part of our family, we will have so much fun and you will love everyone just as much as they will love you! now just follow me" and at my nod she took off into the trees.

i was surprised that i could keep up with her so easily, as i watched the forest go by in a blur of green and brown,but mostly green considering pretty much everything near Forks was green.

i hadn't realized we were in Forks but when we slowed i could just recognize where we were, i mean Forks has a certain air to it, and besides where else would everything be so green?

when i looked up i saw a huge 3 story house, with a wrap around porch. it was so beautiful that it looked like it brightened the whole forest almost.

it was like it had an aura about it.

hummm i thought looking at it. oh well.

I looked over to Alice and was shocked to see her glowing a bright yellow color with sparkles surrounding it.

WTF?!?!?!?

"Alice your glowing!!!!" i shouted

"Huh? what are you talking about Bella, OMG!!! i bet its your power but why am i glowing. OHHHHHHHH WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE?!?! IS IT PRETTY?!?!?!?" she asked excitedly.

"ummmm yellow with sparkles?" i said it like a question, i mean you tell someone their glowing and they want to know if their pretty?

"Alice???" i heard a voice coming from the house

I turned to see a man standing there with blond hair, he looked to be the same age as me, he was built and muscular but not huge and he had the same amber eyes as Alice.

"oh...umm hi Jazzy, this is Bella" Alice said motioning to me

"Bella this is my husband, Jasper" she said to me

"Hi Bella its nice to meet you" Jasper said politely, his aura type thing was orange but then had a ring of lime green around it. strangely i knew that he was curious and surprised.

"Hey, ummmm...ur orange and lime!" i blurted out.

He looked at me strangely, that's when i noticed that he had been followed out of the house by 6 more people, wow i didn't think her family was that big.

"hello, I'm Carisle Cullen" said a young man but by looking in his eyes you could tell he was old and had seen alot in that time, he must be the leader because even though he was in his late twenties he was the oldest of the 8 family members. "and this is my wife Esme" he gestured to the woman next to him, she had a very warm looking face and looked like the picture perfect wife and mother. Together their auras almost blended yellow and lime. the only difference was surrounding Esme was sparkly and around Carisle was an extra ring of orange like Jasper had.

"kids why don't we go into the house and make intro" Esme said in a kind voice, all the while smiling warmly at me.

I smiled back, as Alice took my and and followed the others into the large house. we walked in and it was not what i suspected a bunch of vampires to live in. It was very open and bright. We took seats in the living room and rather than sit with Jasper, Alice sat by me in a love seat. She held my hand reassuringly as i looked around at the other people in the room. They were all very differnet but the all had the same pale skin and amber eyes. Most had auras of orange and lime. But in the corner of the room was a boy with bronze colored hair, he was gorgeous, but sitting next to him was the person i was concerned about. Next to him was a girl who looked defiantly foreign, she had pale skin but it looked just a tad darker, she must have been very tan when she was changed because from what i heard from Alice even if you were dark as a human you had to be extremely tan or dark to actually be less pale, and even then it was just a little bit. She had dark brown hair that could almost be black that fell in curls down her back and she was glaring daggers at me. Her aura filled with rings of black, dark but very prominent green, and orange.

I almost physically flinched away from her stare.

I turned when i heard a big guy with lots of mussels and curly brown hair, talk.

"Hey Bella, I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie" he gestured to a striking Blondy girl next to him, she was probably the most beautiful girl i had ever seen. she smiled warmly at me (and yes in this story Rosalie doesn't hate Bella, she still the same Rosalie from the story but she likes Bella like she like Alice). Emmett continued "you are going to love living here! and you can be my new partner in crime, it will be soo much fun, we can do pranks, and play video games and..."

He was cut off by the foreign looking girl.

"Who said she was staying here?" she said rudely.

"CARLOTA IF SHE WANTS TO STAY SHE CAN, STOP BEING SO FREKIN JEALOUS BECAUSE THE ATTENTION INST ON YOU!!!!" shouted the petite and dainty Alice. "Yeah, I'm tired of your crap too, cant you shut up for like 10 seconds?!?!?" Rosalie joined in.

"BITCHES! WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" the girl I now knew as Carlota yelled back.

Rosalie and Alice both took in breathes getting ready to shout back, when Carisle cleared his throat.

Alice and Rose looked at him and gave him apologetic looks, and Alice sat back down next to me.

"Carlota, it isn't up to you whether she stays or not, it is up to her, and she is more than welcome to if she wants" he looked at me kindly while gently scolding her.

"Carisle! it isn't up to her what about the rest of the family, HUH?!?! just because you offer doesn't mean that your the only one in the family!" she raised her voice.

"You are right about that, who would like Bella to stay" he asked looking around the room.

Alice and Roses hands shot up, along with Emmetts, Carisles, and Esmes. I looked over to the bronze Had boy and watched him as he moved to raise his hand but stopped under the gaze of Carlota.

"ok its agreed, Bella you are more than welcome to stay here" Esme said to me brightly, ignoring the glare coming form Carlota. I smiled and nodded my head.

"now Bella I am sure Rose, Esme and Alice would like to show you to your room" said Carisle happily, "and later when your settled in we can discuss what seems to be your power, hows that sound?"

"thank you, i really appreciate it, this would totally suck to do alone" i said gratefully.

"Come on Bells lets go" Alice shot up, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stair case, followed quickly by Esme and Rose.

"We went past another flight of stairs and stopped at the end of the hall.

"you get to be right across form me and Emmett" stated Rosalie proudly.

"I'm so Lucky" i joked.

"well of course you are" she said, laughing lightly

Inside the room was beautiful. It was full of creams and blues and very open.

I turned to the three excited girls in the doorway and gave them all hugs.

I turned back to my room...in a day i had gained freedom, died, been reborn, gained friends, a family, a home, and a brand new life.

* * *

**there are pictures for Bellas new home and what Carlota looks like on my page. **

**this chappy was the longest i hav eva written so i hope you liked it tons XD**

**pls. review thxs every one who suggested names and like i said before i will probably use them later on because there will be alot of new characters in chappys closer to the end.**

**i hope you liked it. i will update tomorrow probably after school. **

**pls. review. **XD

**LUVS...XOXOXOXO!!!!!**


	5. EMOTIONS 101! XD

Hey guys...ok with Bellas new power and all i figured i would just set the record.

this is basicaly the **Guide to Auras**, i guess

cause as you now know Bella can see peoples auras at will as long as she is incontrol of her power, she does have the power of being uneffected by other vampires powers and she can make herself invisable. oh and just to clear the whole invisable thing, she can be invisable yes but it doesnt work all that great unless she stops breating and is very quiet, because other wise vampires (with vampire hearing can hear her movements and breathing). any who i just wanted to make sure everyone understood that.

the following is the **Guide to Auras:**

* * *

Pink...embarresed (cotten candy kind of color)

Yellow...happy

Blue...content (contten candy kind of color)

Green...envy

Grey...calm

White...love

Black...hate

Purple...thinks somethings funny

Orange...deep in thought

Red...not to happy, mad but not as strong as hate

Wavering...unsure (it will be grey and waverying)

Sparkely...excited

Shimering...pure happiness or it strengthens the emotion even more so

Blue-Green...sad

Lime-Green...suprised

Burgendy...hiding something, lying, or being sneaky

Brighter...the stronger the emotion

Darker...the emotions not as strong

* * *

i might add emotion through out the story but if i do i will tell you at the time what they are..K?

hope you enjoyed

**pls. REVEIW!!!**

**LUVS**

**XD**

**XOXOXOXO**


	6. Chappy 5

**hey peoples. i know this chappy is short but this is just a glimps into the minds of Edward and Carolata's POVs. hope you enjoy it and reveiw.**

**txs to _MaddsLovesTwilight_ for being my beta. I had lots of people ask, and i want to say txs for the offers. XD**

**LUVS XD**

* * *

Edwards POV

Gosh why does Carolata have to act that way and be so bitchy to my family?

I know no one likes her but she is my wife, so my family tries and accept her, but i know they wish she was gone.

I listened to Alice, Rosalie and Esme's thoughts as they showed Bella her new room. They were so excited and already adored her, as did the rest of the family.

I had tryied to read Bella's thoughts, but I had come up with nothing! It was like she wasnt even there. This is something that would be sure to bug me. I would just have to ask Carisle about it later...

It seemed like she would be a good addition to our family, though, and she sure was making everyone really happy, ( with the exception of Carlota of course...) all they could think about was about all the things they were going to do with her and how much she would liven up the place.

Carolatas mind was bocked from me, but i didnt really care all that much at the moment. I still was pissed that she would treat my family taht way, and not even care about how anyone else felt.

I was getting extremelty tired of her always being so bitchy and rude to my family. Everyone but Carisle and Esme pretty much hated her. But even they weren't too happy about her being with us. They were just to nice to really do anything about it.

I'll have to talk to Carolata about being nicer...again, I reminded myself exasperatedly.

Then I asked myself something that I seemed to ask nearly everyday now:

Now why again did i get married???

* * *

Carolata POV 

Those bitches just will let anyone into my home!

She'll try and move in on my Eddiekinns! Well, we'll just have to see about that! She'll be gone by the end of the week when I'm through with her...

* * *

**hey everyone, hope u all are enjoying my story. sorry it took so long to update. **

**i want 10 more reviews before i update again.**

**it will probably be a little while. txs again to _MaddsLovesTwilight_****and pls reveiw soon!**

**LUVS YA'LL TONS!!! XD**


	7. Chappy 6

hey peoples im so sorry that this chappy took so so so long to come out but i was grounded from the computer for a bit. pls enjoy it and review for me and read the ending notes becouase ther is some inportant info donwn there.

txs and i luv you all.

so so sorry again

disclaimer: it all belongs to S.M. XD

luvs...

.by the way i just wanted to say that i really wanted to get this chappy out soon so i didnt use the normal things i use to check my work such as a beta, so if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes pls juts ignore them annd i promis it woulnt happen again . sorrys.

* * *

bellas pov

I after Alice, Rosalie, and Esme showed me my new room, complete with huge room size closet and even bigger bathroom, they left me in peace.

I didnt think i could be this happy agian but i guess i can be, but it all seemes so good to be true, and it probably is. One screw up or even if I make one of them angry they will want to get rid of me. But then again Carolata hates me and they havent done anything yet, they just ignored her opinion. I wonder why she is even in the family if they seemed to dislike her as much as they do. She must hold some value that i have yet to see, maybe she and i can start over, than she wont feel like im just trying to move in on her family.

As i sat on the bed thinking of all the ways i could get carolata to forgibee me, i heard a faint, almost hesitent knock on the door.

"Its open" I yelled to the door.

I heard a faint chuckel as one of the last people i thought to see walked in...Edward.

"you know now that your a vamp and im a vamp and everyone else in the house is a vamp you dont need to speak loudly" he said as he closed the door behind heim.

"oh...sorry" i said, great now he thinks im an idiot.

"no it fine, i just wanted to apologize for my wifes behavior" he had a look a of sheer sensarity on his face "she didnt mea..." he was cut off right then by Carolatta bursting into the room.

Her eyes were fillled with hatred and anger as she threw herself at me.

She pined me down and let out a loud growl in my face.

I struggled wildly beneith her as she scratched my face with long ruby red nails and Edward tried despretly to tear her away from me.

Rosalie and Emmett came running through the door.

Emmett grabbed Carolata around the waist and threw her across the room to the opposite wall, but when she made a run back to me he grabbed her from behind as she fought agaist him with everything she had. Rosalie went up to her and slapped her face than hurried over to help me up. Carolata let out a string of cursesand fought even harder if at all possible.

"let me at the little bitch!" she yelled as loudly as she possibly could.

"honey please, she didnt do anything, just calm down" Edward tryed to soothei his wife in a claming tone, but the only thing she did was turn her icy glare to him.

"dont thell me to calm down! that little bitch has ruioned everything and i want her gone forever! so you just shut up and be uiet! you are my husband you need to get this big burrly stupid sone of a bitch oaf off of me, now!" she yelled at him.

* * *

so so so sorry about the grammer and spelling but like i said i wanted to get the chappy out fast.

im putting up a poll on my page to determine what Carolatas old friends name will be. hes supposed to be semi evil and some one who would acttualy like Carolata , so pls go and vote or if you want to send in names but i prefer to voting.

thxs so much for all your support and i will try to update soon.

toodles

luvs!! XD


	8. Chappy 7

Hey peoples!!

txs for all the reviews. this is once again a short little chappy but I felt it was important to show what the little incident with Carolata made Bella feel.

pls pls pls pls pls pls vote in my poll, you only have a few more chappys left to vote and i want more people to do it so i can better decide.

enjoy and pls reveiw or else I wont update.

LUVS XD

disclaimer: i don't own anything except for my own characters.

* * *

I could see Edward was caught between siding with his family or with his wife. Gosh this is so messed up I mean the would never have happened if it wasn't for me invading their family and home.

Gosh wait to go Bells just screw up eight more peoples lives on top of all the damage you have already done in the past, you are just causing more trouble, maybe I should leave, thats it! I will leave as soon as they aren't paying attention, then I would be hurting them anymore they are such a nice family they don't deserve to have to put up with me.

* * *

Alice POV

God... why do we even have to keep _that woman_...Carolata mc bitch pants.

couldn't Edward have married someone relatively nice, i mean Rose is a pain in the ass half the time but shes not heartless and she would do anything for anyone in this family. Plus she like totally loves Bella already which is unusual for her.

It a good thing Edward kept his cool in Bellas room cause god only knows what problems we would have then, but maybe it would cause her to shut her big, fat, ugly, over confident, caniving, just-wanna-bitch-slap-you mouth.

After the insident upstairs Edward had dragged Carolata to thier room and hadnt been seen for the past few hours but you could hear them fighting still.

I guess i should go check on Bella, we had all left her alone to let her kind of calm down and stuff, that probably freaked her out she is so innocent and pure I really hope she is alright.

I looked around the living room at Carisle reading while Esme simply layed against him, in a look of pure bliss and love, Emmett and Rose playing video games with Rose letting Emmett win, and then I looked up at Jasper. I was sitting in his lap as he watched Em and Rose playing, but when I looked up at him he looked down to me. A smile lit up his face and love showed in his eyes. Everyone in this room had their other half, the one person thy couldn't live without no matter what. We all had someone who knew all of our deepest secrets, fears, and every other little detail about us, some only they knew that you didn't even realize yourself. It is sad to think that upstairs was a frighten and scared girl who was experiencing everything as if for the first time, and right with her was the undeserving girl and the boy who deserved so so so much more and wouldn't admit it to himself. How could everyone in this room be in pure bliss while others in the same house suffered. But Bellas still new she'll find someone eventually at least and Edward, ...well Edward might, might get smarter, but who knows.

* * *

rember to vote and REVIEW or else i wont update!

i luv you all and want to thank all my reviewers because the next chappy will be dedicated to **Water-Lyly**(lus your comment), **punette101** (luv the idea), **mj1977 ()**(lol don't worry i wish it too), **Bree ()**(txs didn't actually know that so txs :) ), **melanie**(luv the name and added it to the poll XD), **MaddsLovesTwilight**( helping me out the whole way and shes a maddi too i mean how can i not thank her XD), **lizbre**(txs i appreciate e the spelling comment tons and tons XD) , and all my other reviewers. txs so much every1!!

pls reveiw and vote...it makes me happy!! XD

Luvs you all tons and if i get enough votes and reviews i will update no later than tomorrow morning! :)

LUVS!!


	9. emotions

Hey guys...ok with Bellas new power and all i figured i would just set the record.

this is basicaly the **Guide to Auras**, i guess

cause as you now know Bella can see peoples auras at will as long as she is incontrol of her power, she does have the power of being uneffected by other vampires powers. any who i just wanted to make sure everyone understood that.

the following is the **Guide to Auras:**

* * *

Pink...embarresed (cotten candy kind of color)

Yellow...happy

Blue...content (contten candy kind of color)

Green...envy

Grey...calm

White...love

Black...hate

Purple...thinks somethings funny

Orange...deep in thought

Red...not to happy, mad but not as strong as hate

Wavering...unsure (it will be grey and waverying)

Sparkely...excited

Shimering...pure happiness or it strengthens the emotion even more so

Blue-Green...sad

Lime-Green...suprised

Burgendy...hiding something, lying, or being sneaky

Brighter...the stronger the emotion

Darker...the emotions not as strong

* * *

i might add emotion through out the story but if i do i will tell you at the time what they are..K?

hope you enjoyed

**pls. REVEIW!!**

**LUVS**

**XD**

**XOXOXOXO**


	10. Chappy 8

Hey peoples I will be updating shortly after this, chappy but I was having trouble with how they were gonna find out Bella was missing and I wrote this chappy like what I think it was seven or eight times, and also the next chappy is dedicated to a reviewer who I just thought was totally funny and gave me and idea for a chappy, _**Water-Lyly**_ and pls vote in my poll and review.  
txs

LUVS

XD

ps Im probaby gonna update in a few hours so keep and eye out today and tommorow.

LUVS

* * *

Rosalie POV (i felt kinda bad cause no one hardly does her POV and I think she deserves it...well my Rose does cause shes bitchy but only if you piss her off.. soooo yeah...ON WARD!!)

I watched as Alice stood up from Jaspers embrace and walked up the stairs, to go check up on Bella I guess.

OMG! I so love that girl! Bella is so sweet and I feel like I can relate to her I dont know why though but I feel as if she understands things that people usually dont understand ( a/n just to let you know, most of you probably know how Rose was beaten twoards the end of her human life and Bellas dad, so I think that they would connect).

I am so pissed at Edward. I know, I know, why on earth would I be mad at him, he only brought a prissy-slut-ass-bitch into our home and lets her treat us like crap. I know he doesnt like it and that he tries to stop her, but I dont even know why he stays with her when she treats him like crap to. I guess it is partialy the fault of all of us cause we, didnt say anything untill it was too late and they were married and we all love Edward, we wouldnt just kick him out...we couldnt. Plus we did presure him about not having a mate but he could of at least picked someone nice.

I was sprung from my thoughts at the sound of Alices scream.

Everyone was up the stairs in a heart beat, and asking her what had happend.

Everyone that is except for Edward and Carolata. Edward would have probably come if he wasnt trying to deal with Carolata, key word is TRYING. He is extreamly strong when it comes to anyone else. Its not like hes a wimp or something but hes a totally different person, since hes been married.

Alice trusted a note into Carisles hands. He quickly read it, with Esme and the rest of us looking over her shoulder.

I myself read it quickly and could have killed Carolata at the moment the bitch fucking scared away my sister, yes Bella was already my sister. Its hard for me to accept new people but with her I couldnt help but love and want to protect her. She was like my baby sister and I wanted to kick anyones ass who dared to mess with her in anyway shape or form.

I started thinking of all the things I wanted to do to Carolata, as Jasper, Carisle, and Esme left for Carisles office, deep in conversation on what to do.

I looked up at the same time Emmett and Alice did. We were all thinking the same thing. And as we looked at each other I watched devilish smiles cross their faces and knew the same look was on my own.

Oh...this was gonna be good.

* * *

A/N ohhhhhh what do they have planning, the next chappy is dedicated to one reviewer a few chappys back who gave me and idea...**_Water-Lyly. _**txs so so so much cause well... i just luved your review it just made me laugh, so the next cappy that is poasted is dedicated and if you review you might just get one too.

I felt like Rose deserved a little credit and I wanted to show how much she and the others cared for Bella cause to them she is like the baby sister they never had and even thought they all have each other as siblings they arnt as over protective of each other as they are of Bella cause, even though she hasnt really said it they can tell shes had a rough time. Besides Ive never had any siblings and if I did I would want them to watch out for me like that and I would probably to for them too.

anywho pls review and dont forget my poll.

LUVS XD


	11. Chappy 9

**Ok sorry for the wait, this is a short chappy but the next one will be posted very soon so enjoy this one and keep and eye out for the next!**

**LUVs Enjoy it tons and tons!! XD**

**Bella POV**

I ran through the woods as fast as I could possibly go.

God, Im pathetic. I should have never intruded for that long, I shouldnt have thought I might belong there, cause I didnt. I was just some bug intruding in on their lives like some... some...uhhhh...parisite! yeah thats it I am just a sqwirmy PARISITE! I didnt even deserve to even look at them let alone be one of them.

Its good that I gone now cause now...now they will live thier lives the way they should, like the wonderful loving charitable people that they are.

God damn it! Alice should have left me for dead, all I've done is cause trouble.

**Rose POV**

After many many thoughts and ideas on how to get Carolata back, I had finally found it.

The plan of all plans.

The idea of all ideas.

The thought of all thoughts.

I, was going to go after her and pull all her hair out...

dress her like a boy...

throw her at Edward...

roll her down a bowling ally lane... dye her bald ass head green...

throw her in the pool...

destroy Edwards car using her as a baseball bat...

then take her to Mike Newtons house and out a tape recoder on her uncantiose butt so it declare her love for him...

let him stalk her back to the house and then to her room where she would wake up not knowing mike was there and realizing she and him are both in their underwear...

let Edward walk in and think shes cheating...

then when hes done yelling and screaming...

throw week old chinese take out at her face...

tye dye her in hipie colors...

and stick indi rock stickers on her...

drop her off at the skate board ramp with all the middle schoolers let them torture her for a bit...

then drag her out to get a crappy and totally permantare pedicure...

then poke her with sticks...

and put her in a snake pit!!

ITS BRILIANT!!

God Im good at planning.

"Rose, dont do it...your gonna get tye dye on yourself" yelled Alice

DAMN!! STUPID TYE DYE!!

Oh well I'll just play it by ear.

**ok hope you enjoyed it tons and the next chappy will be posted very soon.**

**Luvs you all tons but if I dont get lots of reveiws and what you think Rose will do I wont post for a long time, well maybe not that long but it will be like nxt week or the week after untill I get lots of reveiws. LUVs you all tons and REVIEW!! XD**


	12. Chapter 10

ok im super sorry to everyone. im trying to write for several stories at once so im gonna put up a poll asking which one you want me to continue and they will be finished in that order! k?

im super sorry but my freind just died and ive had tests for the past month and a bunch of end of the year projects so ive been super busy!

so pls vote or you wont get your stroy posted!

LUVs XD

my story found is now officially dedicated to CB, a 7th grader who made everyone simile and died way to young#

we'll miss you


	13. CHAPPY 10! Sorz ab the last 1!

AN? thanks so much for being so understanding about my freind. It really meant alot to me. so heres the long and i mean long awaited chappy. im super sorry that it took so long but i was super happy that i could actually write it again. i closed the poll and Found will be the first story to be complete and it will probably be along story. i know this cappy is kinda short but im babysitting 3 kids at the pool and typing on my labtop so please enjoy this. i will have another cappy coming out super soon but i wanted to get this one out!

LUVS :)

Bella Pov.

I was running.

I was always running.

I missed not having too, but for the people I cared about I had too.

And for them I would.

After awhile I slowed down slightly, trying to calm the dry sobs that were racking throught out my body, but nothing would make them stop. So I finally stoped running and sat at the base of a tree.

When my sobbing finally did stop I lay my head back against the tree and looked up and the star dotted sky.

So much had happend and so soon and so quickly, I never thought when I ran away from Charlie that it would be like this, but it was.

I just sat there when all of a sudden something smashed into me from the side. The sound was so loud I would have thought it was the shot heard round the world or somthing. Whatever it was landed on top of me and pinned me down, as I struggled against it. It didnt let up at all only tightend its grip on me, so finally after what must have been 10, maybe 15 minutes I stoped and looked up into the face of my captor, noticing that I had another one standing behind her as well.

"Alice?...Jasper? What are you guys doing here?" I asked completly puzzeled by their apeirances.

Alice was sitting on top of me, imediatly let go and threw her tiny arms around me.

"DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!! THAT WAS CRULE AND UNUSUAL AND IF IT EVER HAPPENS AGAIN IM GONNA...IM GONNA...WELL ITS GONNA BE SUPER BAD AND YOUR NOT GONNA LIKE IT!!" As soon as she finished her small rant her small body started to shake with dry sobs. "you cant leave me Bella!!" she wailed " we love you and you scared us so much! THAT WASNT FUNNY!!"

After a bit the dry sobs stopped and she stood up and helped me off the ground. I turned to look at the spot we fell on, there was a huge butted hole in the ground!!

"now Bella before you start talking, you need to know that we love you and dont want you to go. if anything we want Carolatta to go but that wont happen for a bit. Shes just jelous of you and is simply...a bitch so dont even think about her. Rosalie has gone on a rampage to kick her butt and I wanna get back so we dont miss it cause knowing her its gonna be funny as crap!" she said smiling, she was back to her hyper self.

I smiled at her and simply nodded my head.

Alice ran over to me and crushed me into another one of her hugs, and Jasper must have thought the look on my face was funny cause he almost fell to the ground laughing at us. I couldnt help but laugh too.

Soon Alice and I were bouncing up and down going in circles, and laughing like idiots while Jasper stood to the side laughing his ass off at our stupidinis. Is that even a word? Oh well I didnt care at the moment, all I cared about was the fact that I wasnt hated and I didnt have to run anymore and that the best people I had ever met wanted me to be with them, that they cared about me, that they loved me, how could I not be super happy and excited.

This was all I have ever wanted in my entire life, and for once I might just get it! :)

AN? thanks for reading. hope everyones having a great summer and dont forget to reveiw or i might just forget to update :).

LUVs XD


End file.
